if Only You Stayed Another Day
by Moonbunny1691
Summary: A letter to Sasuke from Sakura saying goodbye and a letter from Sasuke to Sakura saying I love you.Implied Suicide


I do not own Naruto nor will i ever claim to.

This idea just randomly came to me as i was talking to my friends. The three songs that helped write it were

I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance ( Original and Piano Version)

Whisky Lullaby by Brad Paisley

&

My Skin by Natalie Merchant

So you should give these songs a listen.

* * *

Sasuke-

Can i tell you something? Would you care to hear? Would you listen? I love you. I know you already knew but you don't know how true it is. It probably seems so childish to you and I know it just seems like i am like every other girl.

But it's not true i love you so much Sasuke, it kills me. And dear god i hate it. God i hate it so much. You don't know how much i wish i didn't love you. I've tried. I have tried so hard to forget, to ignore, to bury my feelings for you. But they just keeping coming back. And i hate myself so much for it. I am so pathetic, i finally realize what you mean when you say that to me. I am, i truely am.

If i was a stronger person i wouldn't be head over heels for someone who doesn't give two shits about me. But i guess im not that strong person everybody wishes i was. The strong person i wish i was. Sasuke i know this probably is just a waste of time for you to read but i thank you for actually looking it over. I just want to tell you that you don't have to worry about this foolish fangirl anymore. I am giving up. Giving up on being a ninja, trying to make friends and i am finally giving up on you. I'm done. And if i am going to be called weak for it. It doesn't matter because that's what i am. Weak. I don't think any other word could fit me better.

So, Sasuke you don't have to give me excuses on why you don't want to train with me, hang out with me or talk to me anymore. This is more for you then anyone else. With out me there as a constant annoyance, you can live peacefully. It's one way i can show i love you that will actually benefit you.

So now i won't be there to follow you around, cheer for you, always stick up for you and be by your side. And now i won't cry over you anymore because when your dead you can't cry. Please tell everyone not to mourn even though i know they won't. I mean Naruto is always too busy with Hinata to care about me anymore. I remeber the days when i was the one he wanted, i kind of miss them. Kakashi-sensai never thought i was worth much so i don't have to worry about him. Ino-pig, you can tell her she finally won. That forehead-girl will be out of her life forever. And tell Tsunade-sama now that i'm gone she doesn't have to worry about training me, which will be a huge burdon off her shoulders. Because i know that's all i ever was to her.

So i guess there really is nothing to worry about. This is a win-win situation for everyone. I am actually glad i could finally do something right for once. So i'm really left with nothing else to say except that, Sasuke i love you so much i think i always will and for that i hate myself.

-Sakura

Naruto stood still as he let the letter fall to the floor. He just stared at the limp body laying peacefully on the bed with wide glistening eyes. Sakura's body looked as if she could have been sleeping but the difference was the fact that her body was cold and stiff. She had been dead for hours, at least that's how it seemed.She was dressed in her favorite white sundress, her hair neatly styled into a half ponytail.

She had killed herself quickly and neatly. She didn't cause any blood, no distress to her body. It was quick, immediate and effective. She just stopped her heart with her chakra. A simple procedure for any medical student. Since she used this method she had time to arrange herself in the position she felt most comfortable dying in. She had laid herself on her side, knees slightly bent up towards her chest and her arms tucked under her pillow with the note that Naruto had just read next to her.

The reason he was here to begin with was to tell her that Sasuke Uchiha has died on his mission to kill his brother. He had managed to kill his brother but at the same time he was killed, Sasuke had finally got what he wanted but at a huge price. His body was found with a note addressed to Sakura in his pocket. And Naruto had come to deliver it. So that's what he did, he walked up to his fallen teammate as tears fell from his eyes. He leaned over her body and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. " Sakura, you obviously had no idea. But you meant the world to everybody. I only wish you could have seen that" he whispered quietly to her still form as he placed Sasuke's letter next to her and left to go inform the Hokage so she could figure out what to do with the body of their favorite pink haired kunoichi.

* * *

Dear Sakura-

I know there is no way you could have known how i felt. I was always so good at hiding how i really feel. If you got this it means i died on the mission to kill Itachi. If i had managed to kill him, i was planning on coming back and telling you everything. But at least you get to know now.

I love you Sakura Haruno, i really do.

It might not seem believable to you because how i have always acted towards you. I was cruel to you and i am so sorry but if it helps even though i know it won't it hurt me just as much as it hurt you. I tried to hate you but i couldn't. I guess i was just a good pretender because i feel like you really believed you meant nothing to me. But i now know thats not what i want. I pushed you away cause i was scared to feel again, i was scared that if i opened my heart, my soul to you, you would just be ripped away from me and then i would just get hurt again. And i don't think i could bare that, but then i realized how pathetic i was for not willing myself to risk everything for you. Because that's what you deserve, someone who would give anything and everything for you. And Sakura i am happy to say i am finally ready to do that. But now i'm gone and i know it must hurt you and that is the last thing i would ever want. But i suppose there is nothing i can do now. So i hope that this helps you know that your love for me was not in vain because it was reciprocated though i never showed that. So i just beg that you move on with your life and not let my death hold you back. But i still hope that you will always keep me in your heart because i know for a fact that you will always consume mine. So i guess i really have nothing left to say except Sakura, i love you so much and i always will and i hated myself for that. But now i know that's how it was meant to be and i will never ever regret the fact you are the only woman i will ever dream of.

You'll Always Be In My Heart,

Sasuke

* * *

Review?? 


End file.
